New Miraculous
by Amber Is A Fossil
Summary: A series of fan Miraculous.
1. Intro

Introduction

Hello fellow Miraculous fans! First off this is not a story but rather a list of fan Miraculous. Since the episode Feast confirmed that there are more Miraculous than just the ones in Master Fu's Miracle Box I decided to create some fan Miraculous. These lists will include what type of jewelry it is, it's Kwami, power, and weapon! And if you wish to us any of these fan Miraculous in a story, there's no need to contact me about it! I give everybody permission to use these AS LONG AS YOU CREDIT ME! And now let the reading begin!


	2. Fish Miraculous

**Fish Miraculous **

**Kwami: **Pisces

**Type: **Earrings

**Power: **Intangibility

**Weapon: **Trident

**Description: **Its Kwami Pisces is light blue and has a fish tail instead of legs. The earrings in camouflage mode are simple white pearl stub like earrings, and when charged the pearl turns deep blue and gains four smaller blue pearls. The weapon is a length changing trident like Chat Noir's staff. The power granted is Intangibility, which is phasing through things like ghosts do. The wearer says the phrase "Dive Mirage" and for ten seconds the wearer can phase through anything and anything can phase through them, should an object pass through them and ripples will appear throughout their body, or should they walk through walls or floors they will ripple in the area the wearer phases through, and should they be holding an object or touching another person when they activate Dive Mirage, they too shall become intangible for ten seconds so long as the wearer is still touching them. Now like other Miraculous if the wearer is young then they will have five minutes before automatic detransformion, but in that time frame they can use is two more times and each time halves the remaining time left before automatic detransformion.

**Trivia:** The Kwami's name is Pieces, the fish constellation, which is made up of two fish, so the Miraculous is split into two pieces of jewelry.


	3. Bear Miraculous

**Bear Miraculous **

**Kwami: **Urssa

**Type: **Bracelet

**Power: **Knock Out

**Weapon: **Brass Knuckles

**Decription: **The Kwami Urssa is brown with a fang hanging out of its mouth. In camouflage mode the Miraculous is a simple chain bracelet, but when charged it's black and is made up of five bear claws. The weapon is a black brass knuckle (Quick reality fact, most brass knuckles AREN'T made of brass but steel) with four spiked on the end of the knuckle, and the brass knuckle is on their dominant hand, so for most it's the right hand but on some it's the left. Its power Knock Out grants the user to perform a K.O. on any opponent, knocking them unconscious, to activate it the wearer says "Bear Fist" and the hand with the brass knuckle is encased in a flame like aura, and the user only gets one punch. Knock Out also to smash anything to pieces, but not ash like the Cataclysm.

**Trivia:** A real bear's strength IS strong enough to knock a man out with one punch, even kill! The Kwami's name is based on one of the bear constellations.


	4. Lion Miraculous

**Lion Miraculous**

**Kwami:** Kionn

**Type: **Ring

**Power: **Strength

**Weapon: **Hammer

**Description**: The Kwami Kion is brown with a red mane. The Lion Miraculous in camouflage mode is a plain silver ring with a black gem in the center, when charged it turns gold and has a lion's face in the center with a yellow gem in mouth. Its weapon is a hammer similar to that of Thor's with a lion's head on the two smaller sides. Its power is unlimited Strength, and when the wearer uses "Pride's Power" they gain unmatched physical strength, and their bodies physically bulk up, this unrivaled strength only lasts until the wearer detransforms. Also whenever the Lion Miraculous is used by a male, when they transform they gain a large beard, similar to the male lion's mane.

**Trivia:** The boundless strength was inspired by the remark Alya in Feast that Hercules could have be a person with a Lion Miraculous, and Hercules was known as the strongest mortal in Greek mythology.


	5. Scorpion Miraculous

**Scorpion Miraculous **

**Kwami: **Stingg

**Type: **Headband

**Power: **Powerless

**Weapon: **Flail

**Description:** Its Kwami Stingg is black with red eyes and a scorpion tail. In camouflage mode it's a silver headband with spiked, when charged its black with the top shaped like a crown with a claw on each side that look like two curves and the center is like a scorpion head with five red gems. The flail has a Morningstar at the end and the chain can stretch out as far as the string of Ladybug's Yo-yo. Its power Powerless is the ability to remove _anybody's_ powers, either superhero or supervillain, by the wearer saying "Power Strip" and hitting the target with the end of flail, and then they lose their powers until the wearer detransforms, if they do. And like how the Peacock Miraculous changes its wearer's skin and eye color, the Scorpion Miraculous changes its wear's skin dark gray and eyes dark red, like the gems on the Miraculous, giving the illusion of multiple eyes.

**Trivia:** This Miraculous's power comes from how some venom renders the victims completely helpless, otherwise powerless.


End file.
